I really do
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: a text would be good, just send it, and your face can't be seen, but what if i was misunderstood? what if it didn't work? well it wont be bad to try. boyxboy oneshot SasuNaru


Hey there! Thank you for deciding to read, and I'll be happier to know what you think about my fiction in a sweet review.

BTW, they are using BBM to chat, I just found it easy so I used it, don't hate me please.

Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Kishimoto does.

Enjoy reading!

Laying on his bed with his eyes shut, he was trying to relax after a long work day, he hated dealing with the employees the most, receiving late papers and files, or messed up presentations, they always fail, unlike himself, but there was someone no matter how many times he fail and mess up things, he can never hate that person, he was special, a great friend.

Sasuke turned to his phone when it "pinged" and picked it up, he looked at the screen to know who is the person who ruined his relaxing time, and it was no one other than Naruto, he sent "Hi Teme, are you home?" and that's it, Sasuke raised an eye brow, Naruto really knew how to piss him off, if he didn't want anything he'll really kill him.

Sasuke was going to ignore the blond, but if he did, his phone won't stop pinging and ringing, he opened his phone and answered the blond, he had no other chance. "Yes I am home, what is it?" Sasuke watched as the D turned to R then waited for a reply, he didn't know why he did it though, a few minutes passed and there wasn't any reply yet, he closed his phone and laid back.

All of a sudden his phone started pinging again, but without stopping, it was so annoying; can't he relax for few seconds, he almost crushed his phone when he picked it up, Naruto sent a lot of massages, and all of them said "Teme" and nothing else.

Sasuke sent a "What" with an angry face, he waited for a few seconds then Naruto answered with "love ya"

Sasuke checked the name again then looked at the massage, it was Naruto, but why did he send this silly massage? Was he serious? Or maybe he was talking to someone else at the same time and sent it by mistake; it happens a lot, so it might be it.

Sasuke closed his phone and went to sleep, he doesn't have time for Naruto's silly pranks, he should sleep early to be able to do his work tomorrow. he expected Naruto to call him, but he didn't, Sasuke wasn't surprised, Naruto can be quiet sometimes, he have the ability to switch from a mood to another in a moment.

Sasuke walked peacefully to his office and waited for the things that will ruin his peace to come. The secretariat walked in with some files in her hand and began giving him his schedule while placing the files neatly on the desk.

"The CEO, postponed your meeting until next week, and Hatake-san said that he is free tomorrow, Haruno-san wants' to chat with you over dinner and she is waiting for a reply" she smiled waiting for orders from her handsome boss.

"I'll meet Hatake-san on Friday, and tell Haruno that I am not interested in her so she better stop trying" Sasuke gave the secretariat the finished files and asked her to leave.

'What's with her?' thought Sasuke referring to Haruno (Sakura)

After an hour and a half, Sasuke finished signing and reading the files, he leaned back on his arm chair and squeezed the pain between his eyes, he remembered the massage from last night, he wanted to know the details, he wanted to know how Naruto looked like when he sent it, was he smiling? Crying? Or maybe laughing, What made him send it?

Sasuke sighed and got up heading to the break room, he wanted to get some coffee, just thinking won't get him any answers, he have to ask, he have to be outgoing and ask about it, well he is outgoing but not in these situations.

He walked into the room and found the blond there, sitting on a chair and drinking cup of coffee, he got his own cup of coffee and took his seat beside him, he noticed the lack of cheerfulness in him, and he avoided Sasuke and got up to throw his cup.

'What's wrong with him' thought Sasuke then walked to the blond and placed a hand on his shoulders, he might be mad because Sasuke ignored him last night.

Naruto turned round to face Sasuke, but avoided his eyes, "what?" it wasn't the right way to talk to your boss, but because their relationship was more than just a boss and an employee, they had no formality toward each other.

"Are you free tonight Dobe?" Sasuke asked for the first time without having any plans in mind, he was so curios that he forgot to think of a plan, oh wait, he just got an idea; he'll just wait for Naruto to answer now.

"Um. Yeah why?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's collar, then out the window, but not at Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke's eye twitched, Naruto was being wired, and he didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked not really worried but annoyed.

"eh? Yeah I am fine, I better get back to work" Naruto walked out of the room leaving a very confused and annoyed Sasuke, he didn't hear what Sasuke wanted to say, but Sasuke won't give up and stop here, he followed Naruto and stopped him in the hallway.

"There is a staff gathering in my house tonight, everyone is coming, so don't miss it" Naruto nodded and left, he looked like he didn't want to spend a lot of time with Sasuke, BUT WHY? But Sasuke's _**imaginary**_ gathering will give him the time to be with Naruto and know about the massage.

Naruto believed what Sasuke said and went to Sasuke's house; he pressed the doorbell and was welcomed by his friend, Sasuke was wearing dark blue basic shirt and a black jeans, while Naruto wore an orange turtle neck shirt and a black skinny jeans, he didn't look like he is going to a gathering, he didn't care much for fashion anyway.

Naruto walked in and was surprised to see that no one was around; he glared at Sasuke then asked "where is everyone? Isn't this a gathering?" Sasuke looked away and ignored the question.

"I don't believe you Sasuke, why did you lie? You would have just said that you wanted me to come" complained Naruto

"If I said so you wouldn't have come" Sasuke was right, if he said that he wanted to ask Naruto about last night, he would just say that he is busy and can't make it. Naruto sighed and took his seat on the floor beside the coffee table; he rested his chin on the back of his hand.

He didn't wait for Sasuke to open the can of beer for him, he drank one after another without giving his lungs a chance to breath, he almost chocked when Sasuke pulled the can away, but Sasuke was too late, Naruto's face took the color of light red and he started hiccupping.

"You.." Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke "You..hiccup..never..understand..hiccup..Teme" Naruto said between hiccups, Naruto pulled the can from Sasuke's hand and took another gulp of the drink, he wasn't the kind to drink this much, there must be something bothering him.

"Dobe enough, you are drunk" Sasuke tried to pull the can away but he failed, he didn't give up though, Naruto will get himself in trouble if he didn't stop drinking like that, he got closer and pulled the can away earning a glare from Naruto.

"You are..hiccup..so mean..Sasuke" Naruto have been saying nonsense since he started drinking, but this nonsense might hide the truth behind the massage, and shutting him up won't work and won't be good, Sasuke thought that asking and listening would be better and an intelligent way to get answers for his questions.

Sasuke smirked, he really loved his mind. he placed the can in front of them and asked Naruto "Why are you saying this Dobe?" here he goes

"Because.." a pause "I told you..how I feel..but you ignored" Naruto stopped hiccupping, he must have sobered up a little. Sasuke raised an eye brow, how he feels? What does that supposed to mean? Wasn't he joking last night?

"What do you mean 'how you feel'?" asked Sasuke

"I didn't expect..you to be stupid Sasuke, why can't you get it?" Sasuke knew the meaning of love, but he didn't want to believe, actually he was afraid, they were friend, but Naruto didn't see him as a friend, he didn't hate it, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same way, how can he know how he feels?

"love ya" Naruto repeated again, but this time Sasuke heard his voice tone, he saw his expression, it was low and gentle, he looked serious, he really meant what he said, his eyes showed no doubts and worries, he really loved Sasuke more than just a friend.

"Naruto, do you know what you are saying? Have you thought about it? You know it's not right yet you said it" Sasuke was right, but he wanted Naruto to insist, he wanted him to not give up so he can love him back, he wanted to try loving someone too. But first, He wanted to think about it and believe it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his half lidded eyes, he got up on his knees to get closer to Sasuke, but he tripped and fell on his face, Sasuke sighed and helped him up, his eyes grew wide when he noticed the tears in his eyes, was he in this much pain? How long have he been in love with him?

"Naruto, are you..serious?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, he placed both his arms on Sasuke's shoulders then placed his lips on Sasuke's, it surprised Sasuke, but he didn't hate it, it felt..amazing, he titled his head to get a better angle.

Sasuke pushed the blond gently making him lay on the floor with him on top, he got hold of the rim of his shirt and just when he left it up the door bell rang, he cursed and got up walking to the door leaving Naruto there.

This person wanted to die so badly, he had never had a visitor to his house, and just when things were going well, a damn visitor decided to see if Sasuke was fine, why did he care anyway? His own family didn't care if he ate or starve, lived or died.

He opened the door and faced a smiling pink haired women, she was smiling so stupidly like she wasn't insulted earlier today, she didn't mind being hated for the sake of wining her crush, she didn't know that her crush was busy making out with another man, and one of her friends.

'oh shit' Sasuke cursed remembering he had another guest, 'he won't move now, I hope' thought Sasuke

"Hello Sasuke-kun, are you busy right now?" asked Sakura

"yeah, kind of" Sasuke was concentrating on two things at the same moment, he wanted to give the right answers to Sakura, and make sure that Naruto won't come here and say nonsense (the truth behind them being together), it wasn't that hard though, wait why would he care, he didn't want to go out with her so her knowing about this, won't be as bad as it looks.

"um..i wanted to have dinner with you, so when are you free?" she still insisted on becoming his girlfriend, even though he showed her how annoying she was, she still came and bothered him about it, he told her once that she was heartless and she came to him the other day and apologized, she continued her life like nothing happened, she is so crazy.

Sasuke turned around when he felt a hand that wrap around his waist, he looked from the side of his eyes and spotted the blond spikes, it tickled his cheek, he didn't bother and hide the smile that formed on his face, he wanted Sakura to see it, he wanted to peeve her. Sakura looked at the blond spikes then at Sasuke, her eyes slowly fell to the hand around Sasuke's waist.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, is that Naruto?" she asked knowing the answer all too well, asking wasn't a good idea, but she still asked. Naruto wasn't aware of what was going around him, because he thought that Sasuke left because he hated it and he was mad, so he followed him and found out that he was just answering the door, he hugged him out of happiness, it proved that Sasuke didn't hate it, he was so glade.

Sasuke nodded with no signs of guilt in his eyes, Naruto peeked from behind Sasuke and moved away when he recognized Sakura standing at the door in shock of what she was seeing, he walked and stood beside Sasuke to get a better look at her, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he has no excuse of what he was doing just now.

Sakura's eyes were full of tears, but she still glared at Sasuke and expressed herself. "I hope that it's just a drunken mistake nothing else Sasuke"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to the blond, he cupped his chin and pressed his lips on Naruto's, they stayed like that for enough time that would make the girl's heart shatter into small pieces then they parted, Naruto gasped and pressed his hands on his lips, both him and Sakura were shocked, Naruto wasn't surprised of the kiss, he was surprised because Sasuke kissed him in front of Sakura.

The girl sniffed and walked away, she was so hurt, the person she loved so much and a friend of her's were actually dating, she was just a third person, she wasn't a main part of their story (A/N: and mine XD) staying here won't do her any good. Naruto sighed and glared at Sasuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEME?" yelled Naruto

"And now that she is gone, let's continue" Sasuke didn't give Naruto more time to protest, he carried him in a bridal way and headed to his bedroom, Naruto struggled to get away but he failed, he still wanted to know how Sasuke felt, but Sasuke is taking him to the bed room, does it mean…

"NO WAY, Sasuke wait give me a chance to talk"

Naruto was nervous, he wasn't sure what position he was in right now, but he was sure that it might not be good, he was still a little drunk, but he was sure that he will remember everything happened just now, it was his fault from the beginning, if he just let go of the fact that Sasuke ignored him and lived like nothing happened, none of this would have happened, if he just held back his feeling, it was going to be better, maybe.

Right now he have no other choice, he would just walk in the same road Sasuke was walking in, even if it led to the deepest parts of hell, he would close his eyes and follow Sasuke. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck; his blue eyes looked up at the handsome figure of his now-to-be lover.

Sasuke placed the blond on his double bed and got on top of him locking his coal black eyes with Naruto's blue ones, he didn't care about what will happen next (A/N: XD), all what he cared about is that he was with Naruto, and that he _finally_ got rid of Sakura.

"Sasuke.." Naruto called pulling Sasuke out of his deep thoughts, he looked at Naruto and the side of his lips rose in a kind smile, Naruto was surprised, even Sasuke was able to smile like that.

"what I said was true, I really do love you, so if you don't like it or feel you know, disgusted, you can just ignore it and live your life" Naruto looked away and smiled, he was afraid of the respond, he didn't want to think like that, but maybe Sasuke was only after his body, but if it's Sasuke, he would accept it and forgive him.

"Dobe, do you think I'll just take anybody to my bed" Sasuke's smile turned to a smirk, he leaned down and captured the blonds' waiting lips, he didn't really like this simple kiss, he wanted it to be more true, more meaningful. Sasuke smirked into the kiss finding a great way to make it more..Exciting.

Sasuke liked Naruto's lower lip; Naruto understood the meaning of that action and parted his lips letting Sasuke's tongue slid in, Naruto let the raven explore his mouth deliciously (A/N: sounds like food).

Naruto was embarrassed, he was hard just from a kiss, he had other dreams like that, he used to wake up with this problem several times before, back then he was a just a teen, and he didn't know how to deal with it, he even told his godfather about it, he was surprised at first, but he started using it against the boy later. But know, it was different, it was real, it wasn't a dream, he won't wake up the next morning and look for a way to hide his erection, and it might not be there.

Sasuke broke the kiss and lifted Naruto's shirt over his head then dropped it on the floor, he placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's collar bone, he bite, sucked, kissed everywhere, he left a mark on everyplace that he considered as his, the blond only belonged to him, and he only belonged to the blond.

Naruto moaned and clenched the sheets, his eyes half open. "Sasuke.." he called, Sasuke got up to look at the blond, but the look on his face.. 'Naruto, was he that beautiful before? Why didn't I notice?' thought Sasuke.

"You know how to drive me insane, I can't wait any longer Naruto, this is too much for me to handle" Sasuke said while his face was buried between Naruto's shoulder and neck, they were able to feel each other's heart beats. Naruto smiled, he was happy that Sasuke was feeling that way, he was happy that he was making him feel like that, he wanted this to last longer, but Sasuke was going crazy already.

"Then, go on, don't keep it in, let everything that stress you out" Naruto said, his words gave Sasuke the green light, he parted his lips then bit on the tan skin, Naruto let out a low groan, he clenched the sides of Sasuke's shirt wrinkling it, he was feeling wired, but he liked it, it was Sasuke who was making him feel like that, so he had no regrets, he'll enjoy it now, and feel happy remembering it later, or maybe embarrased.

Naruto moved his hands between his and Sasuke's bodies and began unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, the action excited Sasuke, he pressed his teeth harder, Naruto groaned louder, it disturbed him from his very important work, he didn't want to be the only one who is half naked, and they have to enjoy it _together_.

Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's pants, he pulled it down along with his light blue boxers, he looked down between them then looked up at the red faced blond, he smirked then placed himself between Naruto's thighs, he bit on the tan flesh leaving a mark..yeah even there. Naruto arched his back and shouted "Sasuke.." this was too much to handle, all this pleasure torturing his body at once, he felt like he was put on fire, it was so hot.

"Sasuke..please" pleaded Naruto, his nails dug deep in the mattress, Sasuke wrapped his cold fingers around Naruto's aching crotch, he liked the tip teasingly, while the blond was trying hard to hold back his moans, but nothing worked, if he bit on his bottom lip, it would bleed and he would groan, he didn't know what to do anymore.

Sasuke slowly took the rest in his mouth while keeping a close look at Naruto's face, he smirked knowing how pleasuring it is, 'there is no need to rush, we have the whole night Naruto" thought Sasuke, his head bobbed up and down at a steady pace, the motion continued for few minutes, Sasuke heard Naruto moan before his mouth was filled with cum, he swallowed what he could without hesitation.

Naruto let his head fall back and tried to steady his breath. "we aren't done yet, Naruto" Naruto placed both of Naruto's legs on his shoulder to take a good and close look at his face.

"Sasuke..what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, something was wrong, something was going on, thanks to his little knowledge about life, he can't figure out what it is.

"You've never had sex with anyone right?"

"h-hell no, why would I"

"Then just learn from me Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk, in a smooth movement, Sasuke removed his own pants and boxers, he cupped Naruto's face and gazed at his blue eyes.

"if you don't like it just say so, I'll stop right away" Naruto nodded and wrapped his hand around the raven's neck. Naruto felt Sasuke's index finger slid in him, it was painful, but not that painful, wait, when did he lubricate his fingers? Naruto turned to the side and on the bed beside him laid the lube bottle. Naruto smiled then reburied his head between Sasuke's shoulder and neck, his breath hitched as he tried to breath and hold back his moans at the same time, Sasuke noticed that and smirked.

"Don't hold it Naruto"

"damn..shut..up"

Sasuke chuckled and added the second finger, he wasn't so pleased with the idea of Naruto holding back his moans, he had to make him moan, call his name, and there was only one way to do it, one way to drive the blond to the edge.

Naruto heard the low 'sorry' from Sasuke before gasping loudly surprised of the sudden amount of pleasure that rushed through his body, "Sasuke…" he called, his nails left dark red marks on Sasuke's shoulder, something in him was burning, the spot that was hit just now, it sent a wired kind of pleasure, he wasn't disgusted of it, he didn't want it to go away, he…wanted to feel it "again..Sasuke"

"I know" Sasuke pulled his fingers out earning a grown from Naruto, he placed both of Naruto's legs around his waist, he looked down at Naruto's illustrious blue eyes, no matter how many times he look at it, he will never have enough of it.

"You are..you look.." Sasuke couldn't say that Naruto was so beautiful, it wasn't something you say to a man, he was sure that Naruto well get pissed off, but he still wanted to say it, he wanted Naruto to know how much he loved him, he wanted to prove it one way or another, he finally let out the deep feeling that were buried deep in him.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked kind of worried, Sasuke wasn't going to stop there won't he? They got this far so he can't stop, he had Naruto's hopes up he can't back off; he started it so he can't give up now.

"I just love you so much, I really really love you" Naruto chuckled and punched Sasuke's chest gently

"I know already, and I love you too"

Sasuke smiled and leaned down sliding into the blond slowly. Naruto flinched and clenched his fist on the sheets, which caused Sasuke to stop; he didn't want to hurt Naruto. Few minutes later then Naruto relaxed, and Sasuke was all the way in Naruto, they didn't move for a while, Naruto looked at Sasuke with his half open eyes and nodded, Sasuke pulled out leaving just the head in, he then thrust back in causing Naruto to moan loudly..again.

Sasuke repeated the same motion several times, he never imagined himself and Naruto in this satiation, actually he never thought of Naruto as more than just a friend, but he have changed, he denied it first, but today Naruto proved to him that he was wrong, he proved to him that he liked Naruto, that he wanted him.

"Sasuke.." their gasps were heard clearly in the room that had no one other than them, they forgot about everything around them and focused on each other, the wanted to live in a world that only them existed in, and the best time for that was now, they just have to live the moment and get back to the real world later, this time was their time, and they have to enjoy it.

Sasuke began pumping the blond, it didn't take too long until he came, Sasuke followed him soon after. Naruto shuddered as he felt the warm sticky liquid fill him. Sasuke pulled out and rolled beside Naruto on the bed.

"Satisfied Teme" commented Naruto, he always ruins the good moments with his silly jokes, but he still is a great person.

"Want a second round?" asked Sasuke while smirking

"hell no, I am sleepy" Sasuke smiled and pulled then covers over their bodies, Naruto was fast asleep, but Sasuke was awake for an hour or two enjoying Naruto's peaceful sleeping face.

Naruto woke up the next morning but didn't find any signs of a Teme beside him, the smell of eggs and bacon tickled his nose trail, he rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up then have some breakfast. After the bath, he walked to the kitchen to meet Sasuke there.

"what do you think you are doing Naruto?" asked Sasuke, all his actions and senses were stopped when he saw Naruto with only a dark blue hoodie that belonged to him, it stooped right above his knees, it was big even on Sasuke, he used to wear it at home when he is not in the mood to find proper clothes, and now Naruto was wearing them (without pants or short) and walking around the house as if he owned it.

"My clothes needs to be cleaned and I only found this in your closet" Naruto lied about only finding this, he just didn't want to waste time on looking for clothes that might fit him, he was hungry too.

"Seriously?"

"Yup" answered Naruto, he took out a bottle of milk and poured some in a glass, Sasuke was watching Naruto all the time, his look was seducing, Naruto didn't know that though, Sasuke felt like laying his hands on the blond now. The door bell rang and Sasuke went to get it, he opened the door and faced an annoyed Ino, and a sad Sakura, he blinked twice without moving, the girls didn't give him time to talk they walked in and took their seats on the couch in the living room.

Sasuke followed the two girls to the living room and sit on the couch facing them.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke this is going too far, if you weren't interested in her why did you have to make her wait?" Ino asked

"I did tell her that I wasn't interested"

"Sasuke listen-" Ino stopped when she spotted Naruto in the kitchen, his existence didn't bother her, his appearance did, her eyes grew wide, she got up and walked toward the kitchen, she stood in front of Naruto and looked at him closely.

"Why are you here Naruto? And what's with your clothes?" Naruto had just stopped munching on his toast when he realized the situation he was in, he had to find a good excuse right now, or he'll be in a lot of trouble.

"He stayed here last night" Sasuke said while standing at the door.

"uh.. I did"

"Why?" Ino asked

"I..you know..Sleep over?" Naruto said. he looked at Sasuke asking for help, he wasn't a good liar at all, especially when it was a woman who he had to lie too.

Sasuke sighed and stepped forward "we are dating"

"Yeah..thats- WHAT?"

Ino gulped then turned around to face Sakura who was standing behind Sasuke, she didn't say anything, she just stood there with her head low.

"Is that why you didn't want us to come?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded, Ino sighed and left the apartment with Sakura without saying anything else.

Naruto and Sasuke watched the door, and then Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I asked for help, I didn't ask you to tell them"

Sasuke shrugged and went back to prepare the table "it's better to let them know, I don't want them to get between us and build doubts" Naruto smiled and went to wrap his arm around Sasuke's waist, Sasuke turned around and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Happy?"

"Yes, I am so happy Teme"


End file.
